


All Night

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Sex on Furniture, hello I'm in nikolina smut hole nice to meet you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina and Nikolai doing the do, basically ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the idea of Alina and Nikolai having a one night stand but in a situation where she already knows who he is, so yeah, here it is!

_I'll take you home real quick_   
_And sit you down on the couch_   
_Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out._   
_Baby we can make sweet love._   
_Then we'll take it nice and slow._   
_I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before_   
_We're gonna make love all night._

 

 

Alina Starkov was not one for one night stands. Especially with handsome rich heirs.

But here she was. In a halted elevator, holding on to dear life as Nikolai Lantsov knelt in front of her and his tongue ravished on her. His criminally sweet and well-practiced tongue.

A leg of hers was hooked over his shoulder, bringing him closer with every flick of the tongue.

“SAINTS!” Alina moaned, louder than she had ever moaned. Her head was turned up, eyes shut tight, mouth open wide in a perfectly round “O”. Her hands were like steely hooks on the handles of the elevator.

Nikolai was driving her blind with pleasure. And he was just using his tongue.

_What an incredible tongue…_ She mused just before a final flick brought her crashing down, her body tensing with the orgasm for a moment before turning into jelly. Thank the saints for his expert hands that held her in place.

Nikolai licked her clean, the tip of his tongue ever so teasing… That damned tongue. If she was here right now, it was all its fault.

 

* * *

 

“What’s a vision like yourself doing out here all alone?” a smooth voice, as smooth and cool as fresh river water, asked her.

Alina turned around, eyes roaming the sight. A tall, well-built man stood by the balcony door. He was blonde and the little light that reached that spot showed he had the most beautiful hazel eyes she’d ever seen. For some reason, he reminded her of a fox…

He took a step forward and the street light hit his face, revealing who he was. Nikolai Lantsov. The very rich heir to the Lantsov fortune. A fortune made on everything from cruise lines to spas and hotels.

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” he insisted, his mouth curling into a mischievous smile.

Alina opened her mouth to reply, but he held up a hand, “How about I try to guess? Sounds much more fun. And if I guess right… Perhaps I can get… a dance? Or a kiss?” he suggested, his voice growing husky. A shiver went down her spine. A shiver of excitement.

She nodded, “I suppose… The reward will depend on how fast you can guess…” she matched his tone and his smile grew into a wolfish one.

“You’re… Waiting for your secret lover?”

“No.”

“You’re… stargazing?”

“Close. But no.”

“You’re… lurking in the shadows, waiting to snatch an innocent, beautiful and rich heir?” he teased, his eyes shining with his words.

Alina rolled her eyes, not really surprised at the man having an insufferable streak.

“No.”

Nikolai then leant on the balcony, facing her, and a victorious smile took over the wolfish one, “You’re avoiding the party.”

Well… he’d guessed it. Although… Alina was suspicious he already knew that.

“Ding ding. You won.” She said, her tone sarcastic, but unable to hide away the excitement over what would come next.

“So… what do I get?”

“Oh, I don’t know… We didn’t really agree on rules, did we?”

His eyes shone again, a lustful fire starting to burn there. “No, we didn’t…”

“You only guessed at the fourth chance… That’s hardly worth a peck, let alone a snog…” she mused out loud, “But… you did behave. Didn’t ask for clues, nor did you try to get your prize before due time…”

“What a clever sneaky woman you are…” he said, the tip of his tongue showing up for a brief second, licking his lush lips.

“True.” Her eyes followed its movement, hungrily.

And then she grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled and sucked at his lower lip, making him groan in response. Nikolai’s hands seemed unsure where to settle. Her hips? Her neck? Her hair?

When his tongue prodded hers, Alina quickly welcomed it. They kissed like that for lord knows how long, until Nikolai decided to take a taste of the rest of her, kissing her jaw, her earlobe, her neck. Her collarbones. Saints… Was he moving down her neckline?

She groaned, her mouth unable of forming words for a moment, “Wait…”

He stopped almost as soon as she’d spoken, his eyes back on hers. They were glazed with passion… and something else she couldn’t quite place… fascination? How could someone like her fascinate someone like him?

“Too fast?” he asked. Oh… his voice was hoarse… Her eyes nearly rolled back in delight.

“No… It’s just… not the right place…” she said, trying to steady her breathing.

Nikolai smiled, “I see… Would you like to… go somewhere else? Perhaps… My hotel?” he suggested.

Alina bit her lip, weighting the pros and cons of having sex with Nikolai Lantsov. If she were to judge it by his kisses, it would be a night to remember.

“Shouldn’t we at least introduce ourselves before?”

Nikolai chuckled, his hands still holding her close, “I think, based on your reaction, you already know who I am…”

“Not that not knowing would change anything.” She interrupted, the words blurting out before she knew it.

He smiled, pleased with her reaction, “Yes… Well, I’m Nikolai. And you are?”

There was eagerness now, mingled with fascination. For a second Alina was lost, unsure how to proceed. Again, why would he be fascinated with her?

“I…” she cleared her throat, “I’m Alina…”

“Alina…” he tested the name, the sound rolling of his tongue like cool water on a summer day. A pleasure much needed.

“Starkov.” She added, sure he’d appreciate that extra information. After all, she did know a lot about him, it was only fair to give him that little name. Nikolai smiled happily, and she knew she’d hit the mark.

“So… Hotel?” he asked again, pulled her closer.

“Oh… I don’t know… Shouldn’t you do a background check on me first? To see if I have any tendencies of gold-digging?” she joked.

His chuckle was deep and rumbled through her body, “Hardly necessary. For some unfathomable reason… I trust you.” He said, his voice raw.

She stopped breathing. Woah… First fascination, now trust? Whatever had she done for all of that?

“I… I don’t think you should be so trusting…”

“Hmm… no matter. Hotel?” he said, his tone showing the more serious conversation was over.

Alina smiled, their hips so close she could _feel_ he wasn’t about to wait much longer.

 

* * *

 

 

The two barely made it to his room, kissing and nibbling at each other on the way there. As soon as they entered his suite, Nikolai got rid of Alina’s dress and underwear before picking her up and settling her on his dresser. She circled her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another storm of kisses, her legs spreading open just so he could get as close as possible.

A hand of his moved in between them and then his thumb teased her clit, “OH! SAINTS!” She let out, head thrust back. Nikolai took the chance to kiss her neck, moving down to her breasts. “OH! OH!” wordless moans left her swollen lips as he licked and sucked her breasts.

Her hands moved clumsily to his pants, unbuttoning them as fast as she could, her brain turning into mush with his sucking. When she heard the fabric drop, her hands looked for him, smiling with utter satisfaction when she felt how hard he was. But before he could even think of sliding in, Alina pushed him away and jumped in tow.

“Bed. Now.”

 

When she had him on his bed, on his back, Alina smiled her most lustful and dangerous smile. The sight was… incredibly delicious.

Nikolai lied there, completely naked and hard. His eyes were burning with passion, his chest moving up and down in a frenzy. He was just as thirsty for her as she was for him.

Alina climbed on top of him and hovered there, mere inches away… “Alina…” he groaned, begging, begging, begging.

She bit her lip, humming in mock thinking, “Yes…?”

“Do I have to say please?” he rasped.

Oh, it was utterly delicious to have him like that.

“Hmm… No, you don’t…” she finally let out, lowering her body in the most slow and tantalising manner she could muster. When he was all the way inside her, Alina moaned, “Yes… Yes…”

After a moment of stillness, of simply enjoying having Nikolai inside her, Alina began riding him, her movements fast and hungry.

“Aren’t you… Oh! Aren’t… you… afraid of gold diggers?” she asked, hands on his toned chest, body moving up and down.

Nikolai took a deep breath, groaning and moaning with every move of hers, “…No… OH! ALINA!” He let out, before cupping her milky white breasts in his hands, kneading on the skin as she rode him into oblivion.

When he came, she felt him fill every corner of her centre. Alina rode him some more, impatiently waiting for her own release. Nikolai’s face was pursed in tortured pleasure, his hands rubbing her nipples hard. And then she got it, her much awaited released, and she screamed, screamed loud and clear, “NIKOLAI!”

After what felt like an age, Nikolai spoke again, his eyes still closed, his hands now on her waist, massaging her skin, the simple movement sending jolts of electricity up her skin, “just… heartbreakers…”

“What?” she croaked confused.

“Not afraid of gold diggers, can spot them by the mile… I’m just afraid of heartbreakers, those can creep up on you without you even noticing…” he cleared up, his eyes finally opening, rather lazily.

“Oh…”

“Anyway… I’m afraid, miss Starkov, that you rode me to exhaustion…” he joked, pulling her down for a soft kiss. Alina chuckled against his lips, bumping their noses before getting off of him.

“Sorry about that.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” She giggled before getting under the covers. Nikolai did the same and pulled her closer, spooning her with his body.

“It was very, very nice to meet you, Alina Starkov.” He breathed in her ear.

“It was nice to meet you too, Nikolai Lantsov.” She said back.

Nikolai hummed for a while. Then he nipped at her ear, “I think I’m ready for another round…” he murmured, his voice vibrating on Alina’s back.

She chuckled, “Really? I thought I ‘rode you to exhaustion’” she teased, echoing his earlier words.

“Hum… yes, but you’re also awfully addictive…”

Alina turned to him then, “Well… the night _is_ still young…” she conceded, a smile on her face.

Nikolai smiled back.

Yes, the night was still young…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as per popular request (one lovely commenter, you made my day!) here's a second part with a bit more plot ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I tried to keep that back and forth style I used in the first part, hope y'all like it :D

 

 

 

 

A soft, quiet off-tune humming came from the other side of the room as Alina woke up. She let out a small groan as she shot a glimpse at the nearby clock. The sun wasn’t even up yet. It was far too early. Far too early.

Alina’s body ached. But it was a good ache. A happy sigh left her lips as she snuggled deeper into the cover of the blankets and the sheets. The previous night had been quite pleasurable, as all nights spent in Nikolai’s company were. He’d given her the tour of the lodge, or rather, tried to. The two hadn’t even gotten to the second floor when Alina found herself being kissed senseless.

It still surprised her how what was supposed to be one incredible one-night stand had turned into… whatever it was she had with Nikolai.

 

* * *

 

“Admit it, Alina. You like him!” Genya called from her kitchen.

“Don’t be stupid, Genya. I don’t have that kind of feelings for Nikolai.” She quickly replied and sat down on the couch, nursing a mug of hot coffee in her hands.

Zoya shut down her laptop, set it aside and shot her an unconvinced look, “You really are a stubborn woman, aren’t you?”

“Clearly!” the red head cut over Alina’s reply as she returned from the kitchen and placed a plate of cookies on the table.

Alina bristled at that, “Stop that, you two! I don’t have feelings for Nikolai! We’re just…” she winced. Sex buddies felt too crude to describe what she had with him, but saying they were together was farfetched as well, “We just like to have fun. Together.” Yes, that was a good enough answer, she thought. Until Zoya and Genya traded a look and burst into laughter.

An unhappy frown grew on Alina’s now red face as her friends cackled to their hearts’ content, both clearly in on a joke she wasn’t seeing, “You are both terrible friends!” she mumbled into her mug.

Genya snorted, “On the contrary, we’re amazing friends!” more laughter bubbled out her lips and she shook her head, “That’s why we’re here now.”

Oh, so that was why she had been invited in such a rush for coffee. This was an intervention.

“Look. I like him, but as one would like someone with whom they have a… sex—physical connection. But it’s not like we’re a couple or anything!”

Zoya shook her hair over her shoulder, the black curls shining under the setting sun light, “If that is the case, then why do you spend so many weekends away with him?” she asked, nonchalantly.

Alina opened her mouth, ready to reply, but no words got out. She didn’t know what to say.

Pleased with the reaction, Zoya continued, “And if you two aren’t a couple at all, then why did he invite you for a whole week away in a secluded winter lodge? Hum, Alina?”

Again, she tried to answer. And again, she had no reply. Why? Her heart jumped into a skittery dance that did nothing to help her case.

Genya and Zoya traded another look, this one less cryptic as both flashed pleased smiles at Alina.

She could only bite her lip as she gave a new, proper look at the arrangement she had with Nikolai Lantsov and how she really felt about it all, and him. Could her friends be right? Could she have accidentally fallen in love with him in the months she spent in his company? That treacherous heart of hers seemed to think so.

 

* * *

 

Sleep was ready to take her back under, its seductive whisper almost too irresistible, when she heard Nikolai finish a phone call. She heard his footsteps across the room, followed by the sounds of the balcony door being closed before he walked back to bed. Nikolai’s steps faltered just a few paces away and he turned back. The sounds that Nikolai made from that direction told her he was putting more wood in the fireplace. A minute later, Nikolai was finally at the edge of the bed.

Alina kept her eyes closed as he took off the robe he’d been wearing. Then, unable to resist temptation, she cracked open an eye and a new blush coloured her cheeks as she watched him toss the robe away and she let her eyes feast on the sight of him completely naked. Her gaze moved along the toned muscles on his back, honed from years of military service and sailing, the shape of his shoulders and the way they raised ever so slightly as he took in shallow, silent breaths. Her greedy eyes dropped to his waist, slowly taking in the almost too perfect shape of his backside. As Nikolai started to turn, she quickly closed her eyes again. The mattress wobbled a bit as he climbed into bed and settled down and a long moment later, Alina cut short her little sleeping act, and cracked open her eyes, “I thought business calls were out of the picture during this week.” She whispered.

Nikolai turned his eyes on her and chuckled, “You sneaky Alina. Were you ogling me?” she blushed deeper and he chuckled again, clearly pleased with her reaction, “I see. And what makes you think it was a business call?”

She scooted closer, taking pleasure in his warmth, and bopped his nose with an accusing finger, “You always take business calls before sunrise.”

The corners of his mouth turned up in a cryptic smile and he mused, “You know me so well.” Then he planted a peck on her lips and she swore a swarm of butterflies broke lose deep in her stomach. “I’m sorry about that, but Tamar sent me a text about a small emergency and I really had to call her.”

“Why do you take calls so early, though?” she asked. She had noticed the pattern, though he didn’t wake her up so often. It was just… as if her body felt his absence and urged her to wake up and look for him. That was how she came to notice this pattern of his.

“Well, considering I’m the sole reason you go to sleep so late,” a devilish smile grew on his lips as Alina blushed again, “It’s only a respectful thing to not wake you up with boring stuff like phone calls. And you’re always very much deep asleep around this time of the day, so it’s the perfect time to take care of that.”

She smiled, “Aww, so nice of you.”

“You know it.” A pause followed his words and Nikolai brushed Alina’s hair away from her face, his hazel eyes watching her as if he was memorizing every detail of her face. She was about to say anything to break the silence when he spoke again, his voice full of wonder, “Saints… You’re so beautiful, Alina.”

Her heart leapt to her throat, beating so fast she swore she’d faint soon enough, “Stop that. I’m not even that pretty, Nikolai.” She refuted his remark with a chuckle but Nikolai didn’t join in.

Instead, he kissed her again, this time more thoroughly and with much more feeling. When he broke the kiss, Alina felt lightheaded. “I hope you don’t really believe that, Alina.” He said, his voice hoarse from the passionate kiss.

She was dizzy. Dizzy from the kiss, dizzy from the honesty in his words. And Alina could only nod softly once before Nikolai kissed her again.

 

* * *

 

The winter lodge was located high in the mountains, far away from any civilization and high enough to always be covered in the whitest snow. Alina was taken aback with the scenery that surrounded them. As far as the eye could see, everything was white. Everything was white and quiet and calm and so beautiful that she could already feel any and every knot in her shoulders vanish into dust.

“Beautiful, huh?” Nikolai breathed in her ear before nipping lightly on her skin. Alina jumped away from him, faking sounds of disgust.

“Ew, Nikolai, stop doing that!” she said with a huge grin on her face.

He winked at her, “Whatever you say, sunshine.” As always, a fluttery feeling took over her when he said that nickname. Then he added, “Come on, let’s go inside, where it’s warm and cosy.” And with that he picked up their bags and went inside.

Alina followed him and, as soon as she stepped inside, was instantly greeted with a wave of warmth. Fireplace warmth. She glanced at the fireplace in the living room and shot Nikolai a sceptic look, “A random idea?” Nikolai put the bags down, flashed a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was. But I asked Tolya to pass by and take care of the heating and supplies.” He walked to her, placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck, earning a soft purr from Alina, “Couldn’t exactly bring you to a cold and empty lodge, could I?” he added, his words a warm caress on her skin. A moment later he asked, “Would you like to get a quick house tour?”

She had to stifle the moan that wanted to break out with how close he was, “…Yes, please.” The words came out in a breath that gave away just exactly what she wanted to do instead of a house tour, and she instantly regretted speaking. She should have just nodded. Always a much safer option.

Nikolai let her neck go, his mouth curling into a devilish smirk, as if the wicked man knew exactly what she was thinking about, “Very well. A tour it is!”

He showed her the rest of the living room, the kitchen and a full fridge, a small study with shelves that reached the ceiling and a very, very comfortable looking sofa that gave Alina several ideas about how to use it, some innocent, others not so much.

Then, just as they were about to go up the stairs, Nikolai pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. He held her close to him and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, tongue darting out to glide over her lips, his teasing leaving her in a drunk-like state. Alina let her hands roam through his hair, the soft locks passing through her fingers like water in a summer day. She parted her lips and welcomed him with a moan that he quickly drank. Nikolai moved and soon Alina was being pinned to the wall as his hands found their way to her thighs and pulled her up. She laced her legs around his waist and rolled her hips, a low groan escaping his throat with the movement.

Warmth pooled between her thighs as she rolled her hips again and again. And all along, Nikolai’s hands freed her of layers and layers of clothes. She gasped for air, suddenly surprised she had such basic needs, when he broke the kiss and drew a straight line of feather light kisses down her now exposed neck, all the way until he found the space between her breasts. Alina sacrificed a moment of holding him to get rid of her bra, a sacrifice that was quickly rewarded when Nikolai captured a nipple between his teeth and teased her with the tip of his tongue.

“Nikolai… Oh, saints! Nikolai!” she gasped and moaned as Nikolai found new places to kiss and tease her, “Nikolai, oh saints…” his lips moved. They were on her breastbones, they were on the dip of her clavicle, they were on the pulse in her neck and she could feel herself lose grasp on reality with every new kiss of his. She dug her nails on his scalp and smiled in satisfaction when he groaned her name. It was like music to her, sweet music coursing through her veins.

Nikolai pressed his body against hers, and murmured in her ear, “I seem to have…” a groan and a kiss, “forgotten to show you the bedroom…”

She moaned and nodded silently, no longer master of her own words.

 

With more gentleness than his desire wanted, Nikolai laid her on his bed and began to undo the buttons of his pants, his sweater and shirt now long gone. Alina got up, “Let me…” she said, her voice hoarse from the kissing. Nikolai’s eyes fell on her naked body and she saw them shinning with lust before he focused back on her and dropped his hands.

She did quick work on his final pieces and soon she was taking him in her hands, her fingers’ movements making him groan and tremble under her touch. But the next second, Alina was lying on her back and Nikolai was parting her legs, his thumbs drawing circles on her inner thighs. She dropped her head back, letting her body and mind focus on his touch, on the way he took his time getting to where she needed him the most. Nikolai began kissing her skin, dropping whispered words of beauty and wonder through his path that left her lightheaded. She shuddered visibly when his thumb brushed her clit, the movement slow and deliberate. He did it again and a moan escaped her parted lips as he got her closer and closer to the edge. Nikolai repeated that small movement until he had her hanging by a thread. Then, just as Alina was ready to beg, she felt his tongue inside her and with just a few flicks, Nikolai had her coming undone, his name like a prayer on her lips as she fell apart.

“I wish you could see just how amazing you are, Alina…” he breathed in her ear and kissed her cheek. Then he kissed the other cheek and whispered, “I swear it… you glow.”

She searched for him blindly, her hands climbing up and down his back, “Poetry? Nikolai, I’m already close to melting under you, there’s no need for that.” Her breathing was laboured after the orgasm but she had managed to speak her mind. Even if his words did make her feel a thousand times lighter.

Nikolai chuckled and with one hand drew a line along her body, “What if I mean it?” a thumb drew circles on the back of her neck, sending shocks up her bloodstream, “What if I want to say it nevertheless?” he hooked her leg around his hips and slid inside her in one slow stroke, drawing a content sigh from her lips, “What if, Alina?” he pulled back, “What if?” and then he thrust back in and she cried out, all touch with reality lost as she fell into that wonderful state of pure ecstasy that was being this close to Nikolai.

 

* * *

 

Her heart could burst with how much she was feeling right now. As Nikolai kissed her, his kisses soft and caring, full of hidden meanings he still had to reveal to her, Alina could feel her grasp on that reality of them being just two people having sex slipping away. Her friends were right, she did have feelings for the man lying next to her. There was no way she had stayed with him this long if it was just physical.

His lips were hot on hers, his hands drawing soft caresses on her scalp and all she wanted to do right now was to talk. She felt angry at herself, at her heart, for wanting to talk when Nikolai was seducing her into another session of mind-blowing sex.

“Nikolai…” she gasped, a hand on his chest, keeping his lips just a smidge away from hers.

He drew his brows in confusion, “Is everything all right?” saints help her, his lips were all swollen and red from kissing. She locked her eyes on his, on that hazel that she loved so much, and steeled herself to speak.

“We… I… Talk…”

Nikolai’s smile was almost too sweet for her, “Yeah?”

She bristled, feeling even angrier now that her tongue refused to cooperate, “I… We have to talk.”

That wonderful smile faltered a bit. She quickly spoke again, “It’s not that! It’s just… Oh saints…” she put a hand on his neck and with her thumb she brushed the skin, letting his warmth fill her with calm, “Why is this so hard to talk about?” she asked, more to herself than to him.

“What?”

“I… Nikolai… We… What…” she stammered, “How, how do you… hum… feel about me?” Perhaps knowing where he stood would help her form complete sentences. Perhaps not. But she could hope.

His lips, still swollen and very kissable, curled up into a smile that could light up the night, “I feel incredibly lucky.” Not exactly what she wanted to hear. And he must have known because just a second later he was talking again, “And very, very much in love with you.”

The world stopped, her heart the only thing working, threatening to burst at the seams. She willed herself to say something, her voice barely more than a whisper, “Do you… do you really… mean it?”

Nikolai’s eyes sparkled with a storm of emotions, all directed at her, “Every word.”

“Hum… how?” she shook her head, scolding her tongue once more, “I mean… how long?”

He seemed to ponder hard on the question, his bottom lip adorably stuck in his teeth, “Wouldn’t really know, to be honest. But I have been in love with you for a very long time. It may be unrealistic or cliché, but I knew right from that first moment I saw you outside, that night so long ago, that you would change my world.” Saints help her, she could actually feel her heart swelling with every word of his. Could hearts hold that much emotion? Had anyone ever studied the chances of a heart bursting open due to feeling too much?

Nikolai drew her closer and rested his forehead on hers, “You don’t have to say anything, Alina. Not really. You asked, and I answered. This isn’t a trade.” Again, saints help her. He was reassuring her that there was no need for her to say things she didn’t mean or wasn’t ready to say yet.

Except…

Except she wanted to. She wanted to voice her feelings, to… to… to let out some of those feelings and emotions and thoughts that were crammed inside her heart. It was such a small container… Why couldn’t it be bigger?

Before courage could fail her, Alina pecked his lips, “But I want to say something back.” She said, her voice raw with… love? She was figuring things out as she went, but she was almost certain that was what she was feeling. “I… I don’t know why I took your invitation that second time, but something told me to say yes? I’m not sure why, but I wanted to see you again so badly. And that… that need stuck with me, as if I’d tasted something whole and wonderful and nothing else could ever kill that thirst.” What was she babbling about? Saints, she hoped Nikolai wasn’t confused. She didn’t dare to look up, afraid of his reaction, and so she kept her eyes on his chest, on those scars he’d gotten in his teen years and that she always kissed at least once a day, “And with time you became… something more than a hook-up. So much more. But I didn’t know what. Or didn’t want to know. But seeing you on those gossip magazines, your arm always on someone else’s waist, left a bad taste in my mouth. Hell… I was jealous and I wasn’t even aware of it!” Nikolai’s hand moved softly up and down her back, the steady rhythm calming her, even if just a bit. “I… I was falling for you and I wasn’t even aware!” she gasped and finally looked up, she was certain now, “I… I’m in love with you, Nikolai. And I feel so stupid for not realising it before! So stu—”

Her words were lost in Nikolai’s mouth as he pulled her in for a kiss. The pressure of his lips told her exactly what he meant, she wasn’t stupid and she most certainly shouldn’t call herself that. He loved her too. He was happy. He moved, pulling her lip softly between his, and Alina sighed into the kiss, letting her hands move up to his hair. They kissed like that for as long as their lungs allowed, Alina’s heart still on the verge of bursting open.

When they resurfaced for air, Nikolai had the biggest and happiest grin plastered on his face. She felt her own mouth curling up into a similar grin, “So?”

“So?” Nikolai echoed.

“So… now what?”

Nikolai’s smile turned wolfish and his hand moved downwards, his fingers drumming on her frame softly until he reached her hipbone, “I was thinking we should celebrate our confessions.” He finally said and Alina couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“I know that. I was asking about us. About our future.”

He hummed, “Yeah, that. Well, I don’t see how anything should change. Apart from probably taking you on more dates, of course. Maybe stop taking those random girls my mother is always throwing at me to parties and take you instead.” He winked, “Probably plan a dinner, which is bound to be dreadful, so I can finally introduce you to my mother.” Then he kissed her nose, “But aside from the public announcement, nothing is going to change, not really. We’ve been behaving like a couple for a while now.”

He was right. They _had_ been acting like a couple. All the weekends spent together, all the private dinners and lunches and breakfasts. All the messages and phone calls. The random gifts Nikolai sent her whenever he couldn’t visit. Saints, she even had a closet with her things back in his apartment.

Happy with how things had turned out, Alina flashed her most seductive smile, “So… You said something about celebration?”

Nikolai’s wolfish smile grew and before she could blink again, he took her face between his hands and kissed her. A celebration was due. And in that moment she didn’t mind her growing heart one bit, letting herself enjoy every bit of that celebration and every second this week alone together had to offer.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so??? whatcha think?

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that nice?  
> I wonder if these two left it as a one night stand or not or if they were careful enough not to have... offspring issues xD


End file.
